Typewriter
by SpyofSorrow
Summary: Don't let the title fool you! This is what happens when 17 arrives at a strange town and discovers the terrible truth about it...


Like said before, I do not own Dragonball Z.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Typewriter  
  
It was a nice sunny day. Hot in fact. Everything was just normal, as android 17 and 18, Trunks and Gohan were driving in a white van. It was the summer holiday, and the 4 teenagers had decided to go out. They would just drive around and now and then find a place where they can eat and sleep for a day or 2. They had chosen to go to a nice spot, with lots of green, animals and a fresh lake for them to swim. After having driven for some time, they came to a small village, right in the middle of a forest. They parked their van and checked the place out.  
  
"This isn't such a bad place." Trunks said.  
  
"Yeah, we could spend the night here." Gohan said.  
  
"All right, why don't you go explore the place, find out what we can do here. I'd better go find a place to sleep. The last time one of you guys did it, they thought we were some kind of freaks!" 18 told them.  
  
"I can't help it, that guy insulted me, and before I knew, I turned SSJ!" Gohan said.  
  
"Never mind, let's just have a look." 17 said.  
  
The four of them headed into different directions. 17 thought that this wasn't such a bad place. Houses here and there, mostly made of wood; a couple of shops, and the streets weren't very crowded. The sun was smiling pleasantly above the village. He was so busy staring up that he bumped into a little kid.  
  
"Oops sorry!" The little girl said.  
  
"It's okay, my fault really." 17 responded. Then he frowned. It was like he had seen this girl before, yet he didn't recognize from anywhere.  
  
"Hey, you're from out of town, aren't you?"  
  
"You're right." Then he noticed another strange thing. He heard a sound, like something was ticking. Was there a woodpecker in the area?  
  
"Come on, I want to show you something special." What could be so special about this place? They walked across town, meeting many other people as they went. But for some strange reason he couldn't help thinking that he had seen the people before, but how? He had never met them before, not that he could think of. Maybe these were people he knew from the time that he got his memory erased by Dr. Gero. But that wasn't possible, for these people didn't know him. Finally they stopped at a house. It was made of wood as well, coated with blue paint, with flowers on the balcony.  
  
"What's so special about this house?" 17 asked the little girl.  
  
"This is where a famous storywriter lives. Her name is I. Ninja."  
  
17 didn't really seem to take an interest. Suddenly he got this urge to meet this writer. He didn't know why.  
  
"Do you think it's possible for me to meet her?"  
  
"I think so. You'd have to call her first though, she doesn't like unexpected guests."  
  
17 thanked her for her advice and headed back to the car. 18, Trunks and Gohan were there already.  
  
"Where have you been?" 18 asked.  
  
"Some girl took me to a place where a storywriter lives. She gave me the number to the woman's house and I was planning on calling for a meeting."  
  
"Oh really? Are you interested in what she writes, or is there maybe something else?" Trunks grinned. Gohan couldn't help grinning as well.  
  
"No, actually, I just felt like I had to meet her." Again that strange ticking.  
  
"Say guys, do you hear an odd sound too?"  
  
"A odd sound? Where?" Trunks asked.  
  
"It's like, someone or something's ticking." They looked around.  
  
"Well, I don't hear anything." Gohan said.  
  
They headed into an old woman's house, where they were allowed to sleep in the guestroom, as long as they didn't make too much noise. 17 called up miss I. Ninja, who had agreed to meet him around noon. As the night fell, 17 couldn't sleep. His head started to fill with questions. Why was it like he had seen all of these people before? What was that strange sound he kept hearing? And come to think of it, how come they haven't found out what the name of this town was? Unable to solve these questions, he decided to answer them tomorrow and go to sleep. The next day he was up and telling the rest that he was heading to the writer's house, while Trunks and Gohan were heading to the snack bar. 18 didn't want to go with them, but seeing as she had nothing else to do she went as well. As soon as 17 arrived at the house he rang the doorbell. The ring echoed throughout the place. The door opened.  
  
"Miss Ninja?"  
  
"Yes that's me. Come on in Mr. 17."  
  
He followed her into the house. It was rather dusty, and there wasn't really much light. It seemed she wasn't really the kind of person to clean up. Before he got the chance to spot anything else, he was led into her study. There they sat down at a desk.  
  
"So, what's the reason you wanted to meet me?"  
  
"Eh, well, I was wondering, people tell me that you're a storywriter, what do you write?"  
  
"What I write? Well, Usually, I want to write what I have in my head, but that is so much, I have to reduce it."  
  
"So what is in your head?"  
  
"Oh, too much to tell you. However I can show you."  
  
"Show me?"  
  
"Yes, follow me."  
  
17 didn't notice at first, but the ticking seemed to grow louder. But he didn't seem to know the writer from anywhere, which makes her the first in this town. She went into the garden, and headed to an old storage shed. Was this where she kept her work? When he entered it was dark, then he got a shock.  
  
"AAAH!"  
  
It was amazing. What seemed like an old barnyard on the outside, turned out to have a lot of thins in it. Loads of space, all kinds of colors and creatures flying around. Humans, animals, aliens, things, even people he knew, like his sister and people that were dead long ago like Cell. Happy things, sad things, fearful, normal, abnormal, etc. There was so much, he wouldn't be able to see it all. And to his greatest surprise, he was in it as well, plenty of times. In different clothing, or in some other action, or anything else. 17's head filled up with even more questions, until he was spinning.  
  
"What? What's all this? Where am I?"  
  
"These, my friend, are my thoughts. Everything I can think of in my head automatically gets in here, so I can organize what I want to write."  
  
"But, my friends, enemies, and me, I'm in it too! How can you know me?"  
  
She grinned. 17 suddenly felt that something bad was going to happen.  
  
"Of course I know you. Have you ever recognized something strange ever since you came here?"  
  
17 then thought of all the weird things, the ticking, and why he knew all those people.  
  
"You have, haven't you? If you look closely, 17, you'll that in this space; the people from the village are in here. That little girl that brought you to me, and the old lady who let you sleep at her house. All here."  
  
"But, does that mean that you've made them up too?"  
  
"YES! Indeed, I made up the whole village, everything! Including what they do. In fact, I even made you up. All that you do is thought up by me first, all that you say I have thought of first. Do you hear the ticking sound when you talk? That's because that's me, writing my typewriter, laying out everything you do. The reason you know all the people here is because they're in my head, for sometimes thoughts bounce with each other."  
  
17 was stunned. He had heard many weird things from humans, but this was the scariest and craziest what he had ever heard. And this time the ticking went on and on, never stopping. Was it true? Was he just someone in a story? Was he made up? But it couldn't be, it just couldn't! Who was this woman?  
  
"Who am I 17? I told you, I'm sort of your creator. Remember, I write what you think and say, so I already know what you're thinking. But you don't have to worry. Just as long as you stay in this town you'll be fine. You see, all stories end, and when it does, everyone and everything disappears. Like the final page, the rest is white, or should we say, blank. But not here. This town I made especially for my characters to stay. There are plenty more things in this town, I just haven't made them visible for you yet. You can stay here if you like, no one will mind. You still don't believe me, but do you remember where you went to sleep? Which places? Can you remember? That's because I didn't want to think of any, so you can't think of them either."  
  
17 couldn't help it. A flush of terror ran through him. This was just so overwhelming, that he had to get out of this place, away from her. He just couldn't believe her. He ran back all the way to the house where they stayed got in his van, and drove off to get the others at the snack bar. He didn't want to talk to anyone, he didn't trust them, knowing that they a re tools used by this woman. As soon as he reached the entrance, he met the girl who had led him to that woman.  
  
"Where are you going?" She asked.  
  
Not really wanting to talk to her, he replied: "Away, we're leaving."  
  
"You can't leave!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"This place was especially made for story people to stay! If you go, you will disappear!"  
  
17 stared at her, and then realized she was also one of that woman's creations. He pushed her aside and got the rest.  
  
"Hey, where are we going?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Away, this place is not safe." 17 said.  
  
"What do you mean?" 18 asked as they got in the van.  
  
"I'll explain it to you as soon as we get out of here."  
  
Trunks started the van and drove off. They were almost out of town when 18 asked the same question again.  
  
"Well, you see 18, thi.AAAH!"  
  
17 got the shock of his life, 18 was fading away! And so were Trunks, Gohan and himself! And also the van was disappearing.  
  
"Oh Kami, what's happening to us?" Gohan shouted when he realized he was fading.  
  
"EEK! Is this what it was all about 17?" 18 asked, terrified.  
  
17 didn't know what to do, but then he remembered what that woman had said. If they would leave the town, they would disappear, like at the ending of a story.  
  
"Trunks! Turn back at once!" 17 shouted. But it was too late, Trunks had faded away completely. And 17 saw his sister and Gohan disappearing too. Then his own face started to fade away, his mouth, his nose, and finally his eyes.  
  
And then, nothing was left.  
  
Well? What do you think? Please review and tell me! I would love to know! 


End file.
